newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odpoczynek
Gerg:'W ostatnim,odcinku zławiło się dużo nie proszonych gości i działo się wiele,najpierw Diego,którego zaprosiłem do programu,opowiedział nam o potworze z jeziora Kay,oczywiście zawodnicy mieli odkryć tajemnice tego potwora,Selena,nasza starzystka miała za zadanie złapać zawodników i poszło jej dość dobrze,po połowie wyzwania zawodnicy chcieli opuścić jezioro,ale nie mogli.Potwór zza to się bardziej wciekł i zaczął daleko rzucać zawodnikami mimiejszym Tobim i Lightningiem.W czasie wyzwania przyszedł kolejny starzysta i zrobił mi niespodziankę,więc dzisiaj mnie nie będzie,ale dalej mówiąc o poprzednim odcinku,wszyscy odkryli,że Mikiem kieruje Mal,więc w prost Marian robił specjalnie,żeby wyeliminowany został Mike,pewien wybuch,który wyrzucił Sama gdzieś daleko dał Cameronowi zwycięstwo.Cameron był w jaskini potwora,ale przedtem poszedł do kogoś,razem z Davem powiedzieli mi o co biega i Cameron wygrał,potwór okazał się prawdziwy,na ceremonie poszli Wredni,Marian dostał immunitet od Camerona,na ceremoni mieliśmy głosy 4-2 i tak został wyeliminowany Mal,drzwi zabrały go do umysłu Mike i po chwili z drzwi wyszedł prawdziwy Mike,ale i tak musiał zostać wyeliminowany.Co będzie w tym odcinku?Dowiecie się czytając Ekipy Totalnej Porażki! W stołówce '''Gerg:'Mam dla was ważną wiadomość! 'Marian:'Jaką?Dostajem milion? 'Gerg:'Nie,dzisiaj jest specjalny odcinek. 'Cody:'Co? 'Gerg:'Ja muszę gdzieś pojechać wy macie wolne,a Selena prowadzi show debiutanckie. 'Harold:'Czyli? 'Gerg:'Paru zawodników niedługo tutaj przyjedzie i będą walczyć o debiut! 'Wszyscy:'Co!?Ilu zadebiutuje!? 'Gerg:'Jeden,a dla was mam bilety do AQUAPARKU do jeziora Kay. 'Duncan:'Tam,gdzie ostatnio byliśmy? 'Gerg:'Tak. 'Courtney:'Przecież tam nie ma AQUAPARKU. 'Cameron:'Jest.Ja,Dave i potwór zbudowaliśmy tam AQUAPARK. 'Gerg:'Chef będzie prowadził zadania dla chętnych na nagrody. 'Cameron:'A ten nowy zawodnik do jakiej drużyny dojdzie? 'Gerg:'Tam gdzie było najwięcej zwycięstw. 'Lindsay:'Czyli? 'Gerg:'Będzie podróżnikiem. 'Podróżnicy (oprócz Lightninga i Ewy):'Jest! 'Ewa:'Kolejny zawodnik. 'Lightning:'Po co nam kolejny zawodnik?Ja liczę się jako 5. 'Gerg:'To spadam idźcie do AQUAPARKU,tam znajdziecie Chefa,a teraz przenosimy się do Seleny! Wyzwania Dla debiutantów 'Selena:'Więc tak jak mówił Gerg dzisiaj ktoś zadebiutuje kto to będzie? Widać samolot a z niego spadają zawodnicy. 'Selena:'Czy to będzie mózgowiec?Artur! 'Artur:'Hej! 'Selena:'A może jego przeciwność sportowiec?Jasper! 'Jasper:'Ja to wygram! 'Selena:'Może też być kolejna z osobością wieloraką?Carly! 'Carly (zwierzę):'Hauhau,kukuryku!Muuuuuu! 'Carly (modelka):'Dalej róbcie zdjęcia. 'Carly (nieśmiała):'Aaaaa,gdzie ja jestem. Schowała się 'Carly:'Sorka za moje osobowości. 'Selena:'A może gość z przebłyskami?Freddie! 'Freddie:'Ale mam przeciwników. 'Selena:'Czy zadebiutuje niemiec?Gunter! 'Gunter:'Guten tag. 'Selena:'A może gość,który zgłosił się tu tylko,żeby zdobyć kasę?Timmy! 'Timmy:'Hej. 'Selena:'A może zadebiutuje Afroamerykanka?LeMindy! 'LeMindy:'Jest tu Bartek? 'Selena:'Nie stety ale jego nie ma tutaj z nami 'LeMindy:'NIE!!! 'Selena:'A może manipulant władający 11 językami?Marcus! 'Marcus:'Już 12 nauczyłem się chinskiego. 'Selena:'To powiedz nam cześć,po chińsku. 'Marcus:'Wi ten pong, (Cześć,wymyślone) 'Selena:'Czy zadebiutuje Nastasia? 'Nastasia:'Oczywiście. 'Selena:'A może zadebiutuje gość,który kocha ryzyko?Kamil! 'Kamil:'Hejka. 'Selena:'Więc mamy wszystkich zawodników,więc wasze pierwsze wyzwanie to bieg do zmutowanej dżungli.Ostatni odpada. Dodatkowe wyzwania 'Chef:'Pierwsza nagroda to bilet na wyjazd do Macedoni! Nagle ktoś przychodzi i coś daj Chefowi. 'Chef:'Raczej dwa bilety. Felipe podszedł do Skyler. 'Felipe:'Tak,sobie myślałem i chcę cię o coś zapytać. 'Skyler:'O co? 'Felipe:'Będziesz moją dziewczyną? 'Skyler:'Dobra. 'Felipe (PZ):'Jacie,ona chyba nie chce ze mną chodzić. 'Skyler (PZ):'Z Felipe rozegrałam to spokojnie,ale jak poszedł to tak wrzesczałam cały czas. Skyler,Felipe,Lightning,Cameron,Heather i Owen byli przed Chefem. 'Chef:'Jest was 6,więc 4 wyląduje z pustymi rękami.Owen z kim chcesz być w parze? 'Owen:'Z Cameronem. 'Chef:'Skyler,a ty z kim? 'Skyler:'Z Felipe. 'Heather:'Czyli ja z Lightningiem? 'Chef:'Tak. 'Heather:'O nie! 'Cameron (PZ):'Dobrze wybrała Skyler,ja bym tam niechciał być z niby królową,lub jakimś Lightningiem. Chef przyszedł w sukience 'Lightning:'To ja z kim jestem Chefowo? 'Heather:'Niezły żart. 'Lightning:'Ale jaki żart? 'Heather:'Dobra nieważne,ty jesteś ze mną. 'Chef:'Wasze zadanie to poprostu znalezoeoe tych biletów. Ktoś dzwoni do Chefa. 'Chef:'Dobra w wyzwaniu debiutanckim już są blisko dżungli,więc przenosimy się do Seleny. Dla debiutantów 'Selena:'Gdzie oni są? Zobaczyła zawodników biegnących 'Selena:'Wreszczie. '''U Zawodników Z przodu biegną Kamil,Jasper i Marcus za nimi reszta oprócz Guntera i Artura,którzy zostali z tyłu. U Guntera i Artura Artur:'No kurcze,nie dogonię go. '''Gunter:'Bye bye Verlierer. (Pa pa frajerze) Nagle Gunter się potyka i Artur go wyprzedził o 15 metrów. 'Artur:'Jeee!Wygram! '''U Kamila,Jaspera i Marcusa Nagle Marcus się zmęczył i Jasper i Kamil go wyprzedzili Marcus:'Wiem,że już nie odpadnę,po co się wymęczać. ''Zaczął biec truchcikiem.Jasper i Kamil byli corasz bliżej Seleny. '''U Seleny Nagle Jasper przybiegł,a za nim Kamil. Selena:'Wreszcie ktoś przybiegł. '''Jasper:'Jest nagroda? 'Selena:'Ujawnię potem. '''U Marcusa i Freddiego Freddie biegnie blisko Marcusa. Freddie:'Co tak słabo biegniesz? '''Marcus:'A po co?Wiem,że nie odpadnę.To po co się wymęczać? 'Freddie:'To nara frajerze. Freddie wyprzedził Marcusa. '''U LeMindy i Carly Biegną przed resztą,ale po Marcusie i Freddim. Carly:'Ale to męczące,akurat teraz nie może się włączyć jakaś osobowść. ''LeMindy ją wałnęła. 'Carly:'Aułł. 'LeMindy:'Co?Przynajmiej próbowałam. 'LeMindy (PZ):'Jacie,jak fajnie by występować w sezonie,o którym zrobiłam 15 stron! 'Carly (biegaczka):'Biegniemy,no biegniemy. 'LeMindy:'Ja już nie mogę. 'Carly (biegaczka):'To wejdź na moje plecy. LeMindy weszła na plecy Carly. '''U Seleny Freddie podbiega do Seleny Freddie:'Wreszcie. '''Selena:'Brawo byłeś 3. 'Jasper:'Ej zaraz gdzie jest Marcus? 'Freddie:'Biegł sobie tróchciekiem. Przybiega Marcus. 'Kamil:'Tu jest Marcus. '''U Nastasi Biegła jedynie przed Arturem i Gunterem. Nastasia:'No jacie ja nie mogę. ''Znalazła jakomś rakietę i weszła na nią 'Nastasia:'Ciekawe jak się nią włącza. '''U Carly i LeMindy Nagle Carly się potyka Carly (zwierzę):'Haaaauuu! ''Zaczęła biec,a za nią LeMindy. 'LeMindy:'Ale mam dużo sił. '''U Timmiego. Timmy był już blisko,ale nie mógł dalej biec.Nagle zauważył Nastasie jadącą na rakiecie,ale bardzo wolno. Timmy:'Mogę wsiąść? '''Nastasia:'Jasne. Nagle Timmy dotknął jakieś wajchy i rakieta zaczęła szybko pędzić. '''U Seleny Nagle przybiega Carly,a za nią LeMindy. LeMindy:'Jest! '''Carly:'Jacie,gdzie ja jestem? 'LeMindy:'Już na mecie pomogły nam twoje osobowości. Nagle Timmy i Nastasia lecą na rakiecie,lecieli prosto na drzwi,ale najpierw Selena wziąła ich z rakiety,a rakieta wybuchła. 'Nastasia:'Dzięki,za uratowanie życia. 'Timmy:'Naprawdę dzięki. 'Selena:'Nie ma za co.Zaraz kto jeszcze został? '''U Guntera i Artura Biegli bardzo równo Artur:'Jacie ja już nie mogę. '''Gunter:'Ja też. Biegli 1 km/h '''U Seleny Artur i Gunter przybiegli równo. Selena:'Jest fotoshop. ''Pzychodzi Ted '' '''Ted:'Nie mamy fotoshopu. 'Selena:'Więc Gunter i Artur odpadacie. Dodatkowe wyzwanie 'Chef:'Nie chce mi się tego robić,więc kto będzie miał bilety,wygra jedyną nagrodę. Przychodzą Skyler i Felipe z biletami. 'Chef:'Wykorzystajcie te bilety,teraz przenosimy się do Seleny i to aż na koniec! Dla debiutantów Dżungla 'Selena:'Wasz kolejne wyzwanie to znalezienie jaj Tirexa. 'Marcus:'Przecież Tirex,nie składa jaja. 'Selena:'To zmutowane Tirexy.Jak znajdziecie 3 jaja to je tutaj wrzućcie i na tej tablicy. Pokazuje tablice. 'Selena:'Będzie napisane ile jajek już masz i ostatni,który nie znajdzie jajek,odpada. 'Jasper:'A moja nagroda? 'Selena:'Masz tutaj jedno jajo,wrzuć je. Jasper wrzuca jedno jajo,a na tablicy jest obok imienia Jasper 1. 'Selena:'Start! LeMindy i Carly poszły razem,Timmy i Marcus też razem,Freddie szedł za Timmim i Marcusem,a Jasper i Kamil szli osobno '''U Jaspera Jasper:'Zostało nas 8,tylko jeszcze 7 do wyeliminowania i jestem w programie. ''Jasper wszedł w jakieś drzewo. 'Jasper:'Głupie drzewo. Kopnął drzewo,a z drzewa wyszły zmutowane wiewiórki i zaczęły bić Jaspera '''U Kamila Kamil zobaczył na samym końcu przepaści dwa jaja. Kamil:'Ciekawe jak mam się tam dostać. ''Kamilowi nad głową zaświeciła się świeczka. 'Kamil:'Mam pomysł! Rzucił się w przepaść. '''U Carly i LeMindy Carly znalazła Tirexa,pobiegła,a Tirex za nim. Carly (Winter):'Nie złapiesz mnie! '''LeMindy:'Dzięki. Zabrała jedyne 3 jaja. 'LeMindy:'Sorka Carly,ale muszę poznać Gerga! 'Carly (psycho):'Mała zdrajczynia! '''U Timmiego i Marcusa Timmy i Marcus zauważyli jaja. Marcus:'Mam jaja! ''Pokazał jaja,tam te,które zauważyli. 'Timmy:'Dwa jaja!Podzielimy się po 1. 'Marcus:'Dobra. Chciał podać Timmiemu jajo,ale nagle zniknęło. 'Marcus:'Gdzie jest jajo? '''U Freddiego Freddie trzymał w ręce dwa jaja. Freddie:'To było jak ukraść cukierka zdechłemu psu. ''Poszedł wrzucić,te jaja. '''U Seleny LeMindy przyszła i wrzuciła trzy jaja. Selena:'No brawo koleżanko,będziesz w finałowej 7,tego odcinka. '''LeMindy:'Będę w tym sezonie. Przychodzi Freddie i wrzuca dwa jaja. 'Selena:'Szybko idź,znaleść jeszcze jedno. Freddie szybko pobiegł. '''U Jaspera i Kamila Jasper znajduje się obok Kamila. Kamil:'Jak się tutaj dostałeś? '''Jasper:'Wiewiórki mi tutaj wrzuciły. 'Kamil:'Czyli wrzuciły cię do przepaści? 'Jasper:'Nie,do windy. Pokazuje windę,a Kamil zabiera jaja. 'Jasper:'Skąd wzięły tutaj się jaja wiewiórki? 'Kamil:'Wiewiórki!?To chodź do windy. Poszli do windy '''U Seleny Selena czekała na zawodników i coś zauważyła. Selena:'Nastasia,wiesz,że trwa teraz odcinek? '''Nastasia:'Tak,ale mi się nie chcę. Nadal się opalała,obok niej usiadła LeMindy. 'Selena:'To już wiem,kto odpadnie. '''U Carly Nagle Carly wleciała do otwartego jaja. Carly:'Ale tu jest pustych jaj. ''Zabrała puste jaja 'Carly:'Co nie mówiła,że to mają być z czymś w środku. '''U Freddiego Freddie jest w brzuchu zmutowanego niedźwiedzia. Freddie:'Hmmm,co by tu zrobić?O już wiem. ''Pogilgał niedźwiedzia po brzuszku,a on go wypluł na jajko Tirexa. 'Freddie:'Miałem super plan. Nagle wróble,nie chciały go przepóścić. '''U Seleny Przyszła Carly z jajami i je wrzuciła,a Nastasia pobiegła szukać jaj,a po chwili przyszedł cały podziobany Freddie. Freddie:'To nie fair,ona ma puste jajka. '''Selena:'A czy ja coś mówiłam o tym,że mają być z kimś w środku? 'Freddie:'Nie. 'Selena:'No właśnie. Nagle z jaja Freddiego wyszedł Tirex. 'Selena:'Dalej wrzuć pusty i już. Freddie wrzucił puste jajo. 'Selena:'Już jest 3,jeszcze 4 miejsca.Zostali: Timmy Marcus Nastasia Kamil i Jasper. '''U Marcusa Marcus:'Timmy,gdzie jesteś? ''Nagle zobaczył zmutowanego pieska. 'Marcus:'Ale słodki. Pies go gdzieś rzucił,i po chwili pobiegł za nim. 'Marcus:'O jaja Tirexa. Przyszedł pies. 'Marcus:'AAAA pomocy! Pies rzucił go gdzieś z jajami i pobiegł za nim. '''U Kamila i Jaspera Jasper:'Słyszałeś to? '''Kamil:'Tak. Nagle zobaczyli Tirexa. 'Kamil:'Mam pewiem plan. Po chwili Kamil i Jasper trzymali dwie liny. 'Kamil:'Już! Chłopacy zawiązali Tirexa. '''U Nastasii Nastasia:'Ja już nie mogę. ''Nagle usiadła na jajach. 'Nastasia:'Super. '''U Seleny Nagle obok Seleny spada Marcus z jajami,a za nim przychodzi pies. Marcus:'Dzięki piesku. '''Selena:'A ty wiesz,gdzie wkładacie te jaja? 'Marcus:'Gdzie? 'Selena:'Do rezerwatu natury. Marcus wrzucił jaja i pieska. 'Marcus:'Dzięki,za wszystko. Nagle przychodzą Kamil i Jasper z 55 metrowym Tirexem. 'Kamil:'To się liczy? 'Selena:'Dobra,może być,tylko go wrzućcie. Wrzucili go. 'Selena:'Timmy vs Nastasia,kto dojdzie do trzeciego wyzwania? '''U Timmiego Timmy zasnął,ale nagle obódził go zmutowany emu. Timmy:'Co to jest? ''Timmy zauważył Tirexa i Pterodaktyla,którzy się biją. 'Timmy:'Gdzie Tirex to tam są jego jaja. Znalazł jaja,ale były na wulkanie. 'Timmy:'No super. Zaczął się wspinać,zabrał jaja i poszedł do Seleny. 'Timmy:'Dobrze,że to jest tak blisko. '''U Seleny Selena:'Widać Nastasie i Timmiego.Kto pierwszy przyjdzie? '''Marcus:'Dawaj Timmy! Nagle przychodzi Nastasia i wkłada jaja,a za nią przyszedł Timmy. 'Timmy:'No kurcze. Nagle Nastasii jaja wróciły. 'Selena:'To nie są jaja Tirexa. Timmy wrzucił swoje. 'Selena:'Brawo Timmy,przechodzisz dalej! 'Timmy:'Jest. 'Nastasia:'No kurcze. Willa Nagle 7 zawodników stoi przed Podróżnikami. 'Selena:'Tutaj odbędą się 2 wyzwania.Najpierw Podróżnicy drużyna,do której zawodnik dojdzie wybierze kto to ma nie być. 'Jasper:'A skąd oni mają nas znać? 'Selena:'Oni widzieli pierwsze dwa wyzwania. 'Jasper:'Aha. Głosowanie 'Lightning:'Ten Kamil jest dobry,on nie może tu być. 'Jasmine:'Nie podobał mi się Marcus. 'Skyler:'Trudny wybór,może Marcus. 'Izzy:'Timmy! 'Eva:'E tam pamiętam tylko jedno imie i niech ono nie będzie w naszym zespole-Timmy. Wyniki 'Selena:'Mam wszystkie głosy,Podróżnicy w zespole chcą: Jaspera 'Jasper:'Jee przeszłem dalej. 'Selena:'Carly 'Carly (gotha):'A co mi tam. 'Selena:'Freddie. 'Freddie:'To było do przewidziania. 'Selena:'LeMindy 'LeMindy (PZ):'Kolejny krok w drodze do Gerga. 'Selena:'I jeszcze zostaje-Kamil. 'Kamil:'A już się bałem. 'Selena:'Pozostali Marcus i Timmy,kto odpadnie?A odpada ... ... powiem prosto z mostu obaj. 'Marcus&Timmy:'Co!? 'Selena:'Były po 2 głosy na was obu,oraz jeden na Kamila,więc odpadacie 'Marcus:'No kurcze. 'Selena:'Zostało pięciu po przerwie,dowiecie się kto przejdzie dalej. Po przerwie 'Selena:'Wracamy po przerwie,teraz czeka ich quiz o swoich ochydswach.Nie można się zgłaszać jak to o tobie. 'Wszyscy:'Dobra. 'Selena:'Kto jak miał 10 lat,miał pojedynek z bobasem i go przegrał? 'LeMindy:'Carly? 'Selena:'Nie. 'Freddie:'Kamil. 'Selena:'Nie. 'Kamil:'Jasper. 'Selena:'Tak,10 punków dla ciebie. 'Kamil:'Jest. 'Selena:'Kto był na szczycie Mount Everest?Zamiast się wspinać to helikopterem wleciał lub wleciała na szczyt i nagle okazało się,że nie zabrał lub zabrała ubrań. 'Jasper:'Freddie? 'Selena:'Nie. 'Carly:'LeMindy? 'Selena:'Tak. 'Carly:'Ja nie mogę zaraz się tak uśmiejem. 'Selena:'Kto jak miał 2 lata,bij się z bykami i prawie umarł na bezmajktohorobę? 'Freddie:'Kamil. 'Selena:'Nie. 'Jasper:'Carly. 'Selena:'Tak,jeszcze jedno pytanie,a tabela tak się uplasowuje: 'Selena:'Specjalne pytanie,dla LeMindy i Freddiego.Za złą odpowiedź -50. 'LeMindy:'Jacie. 'Selena:'Kto zamiast pójść na randkę,poszedł do klubu,tylko dlatego,żeby nic nie robić? 'LeMindy:'Carly? 'Freddie:'Jasper? 'Selena:'Freddie,przechodzisz dalej! 'LeMindy:'No kurcze,nie spotkam się z Gergiem. 'Freddie:'Jest! 'Selena:'Jasper,Carly,Kamil i Freddie wasze zadanie to dostanie się do studia podsumowań,które powinniście znaleść na mapie. Rzuca wszystkim mapy. 'Selena:'Start! Wszyscy zaczęli biec '''U Jaspera Jasper:'No jacie muszę się dostać do tego studia. ''Jasper spojrzał na mapę jeszcze raz i ją odwrócił. 'Jasper:'Jacie,biegnę w złym kierunku,bo źle trzymałem mape. Nagle wpada do jakieś rzeczki i znajduje Kła. 'Jasper:'AAAAAA! Wyszedł z wody i zaczął biec przed siebie. '''U Kamila Kamil patrzył się tylko na mapę i weszedł w jakomś pułapkę. Furteńczyk:'Jak śmiesz wchodzić na teren Furteńczyków. '''Kamil:'Poprostu śmiem. 'Furteńczyk:'Nagrabiłeś sobie mały,ciekawe co zrobi z tobą władca Furten V. Przychodzi król. 'Furten V:'Odwiązać go i włożyć do maszyny! Odwiązali Kamila,a on zlokautował Furtena V i uciekł '''U Carly i Freddiego Freddy szedł spokojnie,aż doszedl do jakieś przepaści,a za nią pojawiła się Carly. Carly (psycho):'Nara. '''Freddy:'Co!? Carly rzuciła Freddiego do przepaści. 'Carly (biegaczka):'Ale to będzie bieg. I zaczęła biec. '''Przed studiem Nagle Carly,Kamil i Jasper znaleźli się przed studiem,zaczęli biec,Carly na czworaka. Carly (zwierzę):'Miał. '''Jasper:'I ja mam z nią przegrać. Nagle na Carly spadł,jakiś kamień i zabrał ją gdzieś daleko. 'Kamil:'Więc ostateczna rozgrywka. Nagle pokazuje się napis ,,Ciąg dalszy nastąpi" '''Koniec Kategoria:Ekipy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Ekipy Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki MZ37